


I Need You

by Carnassial



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnassial/pseuds/Carnassial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma needs the Once-ler, more than anything. And the Once-ler is ready to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Burn.

Kenma whimpered under the onceler's firm gaze. His green gloved hands and arms stroking over his naked body. Slowly, he spread lube upon his palm, stroking Kenma's cock and then his butthole, pressing a finger slowly into him.

"Please..." Kenma whimpered, crying softly. He tugged at the covers, legs up in the air.

"I want to be your bad boy." Onceler purred. Slowly, he began to finger him.

"I want to become one with you..." Kenma panted. The Onceler hesitated. "Are you sure?" Kenma noded viguriously in return, whining once more.

Slowly, the onceler removed his fingers and stood up. "There's only one way."

Slowly, he left the room, and returned with a box of toys. Kenma shivered, only imaging what might happen next. He watched the onceler work quickly to lube something large up, and he wiggled his butt in anticipation.

"You must.... become one." Onceler purred, suddenly shoving a fedora into Kenma's ass. Kenma gasped excitedly, loving the feel. He'd finally become one with his lover.

The onceler tucked it away deep inside of him, before shoving a thneed into him as well. Slowly, he kissed along Kenma's swollen stomach, before he climbed down, and squeezed himself into Kenma's ass. Kenma shuddered, whiteness spurting from his aching cock as he felt the Onceler settle deep down inside of him, there in his body forever.

He panted, before looking up. The Lorax stared, eyes tinged red. He had watched his beloved cheat on him, and then become one with another. The Lorax could only remember shoving himself into Onceler's ass many times to give birth to himself all over again.

Kenma glared at him. He'd prove it. Slowly, Kenma went to the small house tree near by, and began to shove it up his ass until he had left all but a small stump.

A single tear fell from the Lorax's eye as he whispered, "Did you cut down this tree..."


End file.
